Divine Blade Alan
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51327 |no = 1737 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 109 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 24, 28, 32, 36, 41, 62, 66, 70, 74, 77 |normal_distribute = 6, 8, 8, 7, 6, 11, 15, 15, 14, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 41, 44, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83 |bb_distribute = 5, 8, 8, 5, 5, 4, 3, 2, 8, 13, 12, 10, 7, 6, 2, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 41, 44, 47, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89 |sbb_distribute = 4, 6, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 2, 2, 8, 12, 12, 10, 8, 6, 3, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95 |ubb_distribute = 4, 6, 6, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 2, 2, 1, 7, 10, 10, 9, 6, 5, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Although Alan's sword was declared a national treasure, it was lost to history after the fall of his country. In fact, it was only rediscovered very recently. One theory holds that a certain god discovered the blade before the great war in Grand Gaia, and sealed it away upon sensing the threat its power posed. Had there only been a heroic peacemaker armed with the blade during the great war with the gods, the people of Grand Gaia might have been spared their fate. |summon = No matter the era, I will always hold to my ideals. So long as there is strife in this world! |fusion = What it means for me to fight... What it means for me to wield this blade... I will carve that lesson into you. |evolution = It is too soon yet to surrender. It is when it seems most hopeless, that we must have faith that things will change! |hp_base = 6358 |atk_base = 3031 |def_base = 2410 |rec_base = 2232 |hp_lord = 8256 |atk_lord = 3755 |def_lord = 3012 |rec_lord = 2777 |hp_anima = 9373 |rec_anima = 2479 |atk_breaker = 4053 |def_breaker = 2714 |def_guardian = 3310 |rec_guardian = 2628 |def_oracle = 2863 |rec_oracle = 3224 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Radiant Sword's Oath |lsdescription = 60% boost to all parameters, 10% damage reduction from all types, considerably restores HP each turn & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge |lsnote = Fills 4-7 BC & heals 1000-1200 + 10% Rec |bb = Immutable Radiance |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, greatly restores HP, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, negates critical and elemental damage for 1 turn & slight damage reduction from all types for 1 turn |bbnote = Heals 4000-4500 + 32.4% healer Rec, 170% parameter boost, 60% crit & 10% reduction |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Sword Culmination |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), probable critical vulnerability infliction for 1 turn, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate and BB gauge for 3 turns & slight damage reduction from all types for 1 turn |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 20% chance for 15% vulnerability, 150% self parameter boost, 170% parameter boost, 60% crit, fills 9 BC & 10% reduction |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Chroma: Verde Fradier |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), adds high probability of resistance against 1 KO attack, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate and OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns, enormous damage reduction from all types for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% * HP / max HP, 80% chance to resist KO attack, 350% parameter boost, 60% Crit, 300% OD fill rate, 100% mitigation & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Holy King's Lineage |esitem = |esdescription = 5% damage reduction from all types & 10% boost to all parameters for all allies |esnote = Damage reduction only affects self |evofrom = 51326 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 40% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameters boost from 40% to 60% |omniskill2_cat = Special |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 160000 |omniskill2_2_sp = 25 |omniskill2_2_desc = Enhances LS's all parameter boost from 60% to 70% |omniskill2_3_sp = 25 |omniskill2_3_desc = Enhances LS's all elemental damage reduction effect |omniskill2_3_note = +5% reduction. 15% reduction total |omniskill2_4_sp = 30 |omniskill2_4_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's slight all elemental damage reduction effect |omniskill2_4_note = +5% boost. 15% reduction total |omniskill2_5_sp = 20 |omniskill2_5_desc = Enhances SBB's probable slight critical damage vulnerability effect and its success rate |omniskill2_5_note = +10% chance & effect. 30% chance for 25% vulnerability total |omniskill2_6_sp = 20 |omniskill2_6_desc = Allows BB's 1 turn critical, elemental damage negation effect to last for 2 turns |omniskill2_7_sp = 30 |omniskill2_7_desc = Adds considerable Atk, Def, Rec boost for Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder types for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill2_7_note = 120% boost |omniskill2_8_sp = 30 |omniskill2_8_desc = Adds considerable Atk, Def, Rec boost for Light, Dark types for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill2_8_note = 120% boost |notes = |addcat = Summoner Weapon Origins |addcatname = Alan2 }}